Night
by haruneee
Summary: "Min Yoongi mode cheesy untuk malam ini?" / "Kemarin Min Yoongi dalam mode naughty, kau mengenakan celana super pendek dan kemeja kebesaran milikku, juga bertingkah aneh dengan berguling-guling di atas ranjang kita." / MinYoon fanfiction / DLDR / RnR juseyoooo


**\- Night -**

.

MinYoon fanfiction by orangestae

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Pukul dua pagi saat Yoongi mendengar suara mobil berderu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia menghela napas, menumpuk kertas-kertas lirik lagunya menjadi satu dan mematikan _mac_ nya, kemudian meraih remot televisi flatnya yang sendari tadi sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ia beranjak berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan hendak membukanya saat pintu di hadapannya itu lebih dulu terdorong dari luar.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku." Gerutunya. Ia memutar bola matanya kesal saat pemuda itu hanya mengerling dan terkekeh jenaka.

"Menungguku?"

Yoongi mengangguk sekilas. Meraih jas putih milik pemuda itu yang kemudian ia sampirkan di _armrest_ sofa. "Mana bisa aku tidur tanpa kau."

"Wow," Pemuda itu, Park Jimin, membulatkan kedua matanya, memandangnya separuh menggoda. "Min Yoongi mode _cheesy_ untuk malam ini?"

"Sialan." Yoongi menggerutu. Berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk Jimin. Ia mengulurkan gelasnya sambil bersungut-sungut, kedua alisnya menukik kesal. "Aku hanya berbicara fakta, oke? Jangan buat aku menyesal menunggumu semalam ini."

"Kemarin Min Yoongi dalam mode _naughty_ ," Kedua alis Jimin terangkat naik. "Kau mengenakan celana super pendek dan kemeja kebesaran milikku, juga bertingkah aneh dengan berguling-guling di atas ranjang kita. Apa-apaan, itu malam yang sulit bagi pemuda berkebutuhan biologis tinggi sepertiku asal kau tahu." Jeda sebentar saat keningnya kembali mengerut lucu. "Lalu kemarinnya lagi, Min Yoongi mode galak karena aku yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan gelas cokelat panasmu. Lalu kemarinnya lagi—"

"Diam." Ujar Yoongi sambil menginjak ujung jemari kaki Jimin. Kedua bola matanya membola menandakan tak ingin dibantah.

Jimin tertawa. Menerima uluran gelasnya, "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dengan segelas minuman dingin. Kau tahu, membedah tubuh seseorang sampai malam itu menyebalkan." Gerutunya. "Hidupku yang monoton, penuh darah setiap hari."

Yoongi berdecak. Duduk di samping Jimin dan membantu pemuda itu melepaskan kaitan dasinya. "Pekerjaanmu bukan sesuatu yang harus disesali, Jimin." Ia menyampirkan dasi yang sudah terlepas di atas sofa. Kemudian kembali berbalik menatap kekasihnya. "Kupikir itu sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan, _well_ , menyelamatkan satu nyawa untuk kebahagiaan seluruh orang terdekatnya. Itu pekerjaan mulia."

"Kupikir dulu menjadi seorang dokter adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan." Jimin mengerjap, ia menguap sekilas. "Seperti, _yeah_ , menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, memberikan harapan hidup untuk orang lain? Tapi itu melelahkan, pulang nyaris pagi dan berangkat pukul tujuh pagi setiap harinya. Aku kehilangan banyak waktu privasi denganmu, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa?" Sahut Yoongi malas, mengetuk kening kekasihnya main-main. "Berhenti menjadi dokter dan menjadi pengangguran di rumah untuk kuciumi setiap hari?"

Kedua mata Jimin yang berbinar membuat Yoongi menepuk kepala kekasihnya kesal. "Kau gila? Lebih baik aku mencari diplomat tampan dan kaya daripada memelihara pengangguran sepertimu di rumah, bodoh!"

" _'Kay-'kay_ ," Jimin tertawa, menggoda Yoongi benar-benar menyenangkan dengan segala sifat kekasihnya yang mudah meledak-ledak, Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. "Tapi aku punya _win-win solution_ untuk kita, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

Jimin mengukir senyum manis. "Bagaimana dengan satu ronde setiap pulang kerj—"

 **Buk**!

"Aw!"

Jimin tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan saat remote televisi melayang ke kepalanya, " _Hyung_! Kenapa memukulku!"

"Mati saja kau, bodoh" Teriak Yoongi kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Gerutu Jimin sambil mengusap kepalanya kesal.

"Kau tahu itu tidak lucu."

Jimin mendengus kesal. Ia mengusap keningnya yang memerah.

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit. Jimin kemudian menatap Yoongi yang hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Perasaan bersalah seketika menyergapnya saat melihat kantung mata Yoongi yang menghitam. Ia meraih telapak tangan Yoongi lembut, " _Hyung_ ,"

"Apa!"

Jimin terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh. Mana tega aku berbuat _iya-iya_ kalau melihat kedua mata pandamu itu. Kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

Yoongi reflek meraba bawah matanya, ia menghela napas. "Aku hanya, _yeah_ , _deadline_ proyek laguku semakin dekat, itu membuatku gila." Ia mengurut pelipisnya lelah. "Namjoon barusan menghubungiku untuk menyelsaikannya minggu ini juga."

"Kau yang perlu dikhawatirkan di sini." Jimin menggerutu, menarik lembut pundak pemuda itu membaringkan kepalanya dalam pangkuannya.

"Jimin, aku—"

"Sssttt.." Sela Jimin, menyeka surai milik Yoongi dalam sela-sela jarinya. "Diam saja, kau lelah 'kan?"

"Aku oke, astaga." Ia hendak beranjak duduk saat Jimin menarik pundaknya agar kembali berbaring. "Diam, kau selalu memijit pundakku saat lelah, biarkan aku melakukannya sekali-kali."

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya menghela napas, menerima pijatan lembut Jimin di pundaknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ya Tuhan, seluruh sarafmu kaku sekali." Ujar Jimin sambil mengerutkan keningnya lucu. "Kau benar-benar perlu istirahat, _hyung_!"

"Jangan membual, kau dokter bedah saraf. Bukan tukang pijit." Sahutnya malas.

Jimin tertawa. Menghujani seluruh wajah manis kekasihnya dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya masih ia biarkan, sampai akhirnya ia merasa risih karena seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang basah dan bibir Jimin yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Jimin hentikan, _shit_ —bibirmu basah!"

"Persetan." Jimin menghentikan gerakan bibirnya sejenak. "Kau jual mahal sekali akhir-akhir ini, _hyung_." Ia memberengut sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengecup seluruh wajah Yoongi.

Semua terasa begitu cepat saat Jimin mengangkat lembut tubuhnya untuk mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dan mulai meraih bibirnya untuk satu ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Yoongi menggerang.

"Jimin, ini sudah malam, kau perlu istirahat—ya Tuhan!" Ia memekik saat bibir pemuda itu sudah beranjak turun ke daerah lehernya dan menyapu rahangnya dengan kecupan lembut dan beruntun. Kedua tangannya reflek menggerat kemeja _baby-blue_ yang dikenakan Jimin.

"Jangan—jangan di sofa, kumohon—astaga," Pekiknya tiba-tiba saat Jimin menyesap kulit lehernya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di kulitnya yang pucat.

Tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan, mencuri kecupan sayang di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Katanya lembut, ia menatap pemuda dipangkuannya itu penuh afeksi, "aku tidak akan memaksamu, Sayang. Kau lelah, itu oke. Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak menginginkannya."

Yoongi memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca, ia mengerjap sebentar, sebelum kemudian membuka suara pelan nyaris berbisik, "Aku akan melakukan yang _terbaik_ saat semua pekerjaan sialan itu selesai,"

Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Aku menunggu." Ia mengusap sebelah pipi kekasihnya yang memerah. "Tidur sekarang?"

"Tidur sekarang."

"Ciuman selamat tidur untuk mimpi indah?"

Yoongi melengos.

 **Cup.**

"Aku pasti mimpi indah malam ini." Kekeh Jimin setelah bibir Yoongi mendarat di pipinya. Ia balik memberikan satu ciuman sayang di kening kekasihnya. "Ciuman selamat tidur spesial dari Park-tampan-Jimin!" Sekali lagi ia melayangkan ciumannya di pipi Yoongi. "Selamat tidur, Sayangku! Aku mencintaimuuu..."

 _Bagaimana Yoongi tidak jatuh cinta, coba?_

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

* * *

Cross posted in wattpad. Maaf yang udh perna baca hehehe

 **RnR?**


End file.
